₲il Card
The Good News Is It Only Affects E-Commerce Economies ₲il Cards Are Stored-Value Cards Generally, few if any laws govern these types of cards. Card issuers or sellers are not required to obtain a license. Closed system prepaid cards are not subject to the USA PATRIOT Act, as they generally cannot identify a customer As debts owed to consumers who purchased the card, these purchases remain on the books of a merchant as a liability rather than an asset as such the SyrianGirlPartisan has all avox all to herself the emergence of closed system prepaid cards among the avox is the result of the patriot act due to the lack of a service fee the patriot act requires the avox to payback the syrian consumers of these stored value cards because they are an issuer the only problem with this is I refer you to what patriot act does to currency issuers believe me we've won all rebellions most merchant gift cards are anonymous, the residence of the card's owner is deemed to be the state's treasurer's office and that's probably why aleppo was nuked and all I got to say about that is the avox look sexier when their afraid Presently, no law requires a merchant to provide refunds for lost or stolen cards. Whether a refund is possible is specified in an issuer's cardholder agreement whose terms can be as flexible as hydraulic alloy In addition, most closed system cards cannot be redeemed for cash for cash. When a cardholder redeems all but an insignificant portion of the card on merchandise, that amount is generally lost and is a windfall gain for the issuing merchant in this case the avox transferred "merchant" status to the YPJ effectively creating a national debt to that one all female kurdish unit The merchant also obtains a windfall gain if a card has an expiry date the avox windfall has no expiry date as they've been using stored-valued cards since the fall of babylon to put it simply these avox are gonna be good Remember The Battle of Little Big Horn ? You Don't Tell A Whole Nation What Your Gonna Do With Their Assets That's What All of America's Enemies Were Doing What People Forget Is That This Was The Last Battle The Indians Ever Won And That Is What The Syrian Civil War Was The Last Battle America Was Gonna Win Because The Avox Also Had That Money Leaving The Country The Avox Wanted Those Kurdish Women To Protect Them And Believe Me That's Gonna Show Too The Source of Funds Is On Another Planet ? ? The Americans Were An Easy Country To Defeat They Had No Freedom It Could Be Expected of Your Average Citizen To Be Criminalized Simply For Being Hungry or Thirsty The Destination of Funds Always Displayed Terrorism While The Source of Funds Was Always Concealed An Entire Space Elevator Was Once Destroyed Because of This And On September 11 2001 of The Modern Era The Same Thing Happened To Your World Trade Center And No One Said A Word About It The Avox Resorted Barter Their Continent Was Raided By Many Nations And When Everything of Value Was Gone The Avox Were All That Was Left To This Present Day The Avox Have No Money And Carry No Money Between Nations PayPal Creates Complex Financial Transactions To Camouflage Nationally-Sponsored Terrorism And As Such The Avox Can't Use This Medium of Exchange And With All World Currencies Having Become "dirty money" The Avox Were Forced To Resort To Barter Online Gaming Another increasingly common way of laundering money is to use online gaming. In a growing number of online games, such as Second Life and World of Warcraft, it is possible to convert money into virtual goods, services, or virtual cash that can later be converted back into money however the money has to be converted at the destination country the avox were unable to get out of panem their money never left the country and when the false flag came around guess whose flag was burned Anti-money laundering (AML) is a legal term mainly used in the financial and legal industries to describe the legal controls that require financial institutions and other regulated entities to prevent, detect, and report money laundering activities the avox are neither Anti-money laundering guidelines came into prominence globally as a result of the formation of the Financial Action Task Force These standards began to have more relevance in 2000 and 2001, after FATF began a process to publicly identify countries that were deficient in their anti-money laundering laws and international cooperation, a process colloquially known as "name and shame" however they were not expecting the hylden council to betray them as the avox always expect betrayal An effective AML program requires a jurisdiction to criminalise money laundering, giving the relevant regulators and police the powers and tools to investigate; be able to share information with other countries as appropriate; and require financial institutions to identify their customers, establish risk-based controls, keep records, and report suspicious activities all of which are not possible when your nation's infrastructure has been dismantled The elements of the crime of money laundering are set forth in the United Nations Convention Against Illicit Traffic in Narcotic Drugs and Psychotropic Substances and Convention against Transnational Organized Crime. It is defined as knowingly engaging in a financial transaction with the proceeds of a crime for the purpose of concealing or disguising the illicit origin of the property from governments and what defines crime can vary greatly by nation The Avox Conducted No Acts of Terrorism When A Nation's Economy Is Organized Through E-Commerce That's When You Have The Avox We're Their All Resorting To Barter In Their Own Nation of Birth This Happened In The Middle East First And Now It's In America Now Known As Formally Panem When Criminals Launder Money There's Always A Money Trail The Avox Don't Have A Money Trail Because They Were Not The Ones Laundering The Money The Avox Were Only The Ones Affected The Most This Is Why You DO NOT Put Money On The Internet The Intelligence Reform & Terrorism Prevention Act of 2004 amended the Bank Secrecy Act to require the Secretary of the Treasury to prescribe regulations requiring certain financial institutions to report cross-border electronic transmittals of funds, if the Secretary determines that reporting is "reasonably necessary" in "anti-money laundering /combatting financing of terrorists (Anti-Money Laundering/Combating the Financing of Terrorism AML/CFT) for this to be effective you have to have paypal as your primary medium of exchange DO NOT put anything on Paypal To prevent the usage of decentralized digital money such as Bitcoin for the profit of crime and corruption, Australia is planning to strengthen the nation's anti-money laundering laws and that's where I can introduce barter over the course of time to the SyrianGirlPartisan and explain how the avox survived the first rebellion but may not be so lucky during the second rebellion decentralized virtual environments are legally stateless and at barter level all avox know what we have of value is our bodies no matter how they appear to others on the planetary surface I am a Politically exposed person and I WILL NOT TAKE A BRIBE It's Called Driving Without A License And Insurance And I'd Say That's The Lesser Crime When Compared To Money Laundering Always Remember That There's No Money On The Internet In My Name If There's Money On The Internet In My Mom's Name She Will Be Another Politically Exposed Person And We Will Grow Larger And Larger We Either Have Freedom or We Don't We're Not Gonna Allow You To Play Both Sides Anymore Everyone Now Has A Smartphone And This End User Crap You Have A Right To Know About "employees of the customer" That's A Fancy Way of Saying Fuck To Your Customers In The Video Game Industry I'm Glad I Never Got The Job Because Now You Don't Got The Criminal Record Either PEP-specific compliance legislation addresses the link between government corruption, money laundering and terrorism financing. Since September 11, 2001, more than 100 countries have changed their laws related to financial services regulation, combating political corruption america is not one of them Heavy fines have been imposed on financial institutions for conducting business with PEPs without following adequate procedures The Avox Thought It Was Religious Organizations Being Targeted "financial services regulation" Now We Now Sharia Collapses Economies Through E-Commerce There's More Then One Babylon And Each Babylon Has It's D'ni Restoration Council That Regulates World Economies Through E-Commerce Forcing All World Economies To Utilize This One Medium of Exchange Whatever Frozen Assets An Avox Might Have Can't Be Worth Much In Today's Economy When You Understand All This You Understand Why Avox Would Be Rich In The Ruins of Aleppo In Syria All That Junk Means Lots of Barter The Rise of DedSex A Publicly Accessible Sex Offender Registry And Politically Exposed Persons Registry That Also Contains The Registry For Motor Vehicle Operators Eliminating The Need For A Driving Skills Test By Making It Possible For Governments To Issue And Revoke Clearances At Any Time For Any Reason While The Sex Offender Registry And Political Exposed Persons Registry Makes It Impossible For Advocacy Groups To Promote Anything Effectively The Media Controls Everything Through DedSex That's What A CTOS Was Designed For A Centralized Operating System For All Computer Networks All Media Controlled Socially Engineered Planned Economy New Babylon